The invention relates to heat transfer compositions, and in particular to heat transfer compositions which may be suitable as replacements for existing refrigerants such as R-134a, R-152a, R-1234yf, R-22, R-410A, R-407A, R-407B, R-407C, R507 and R-404a.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in the specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that a document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.
Mechanical refrigeration systems and related heat transfer devices such as heat pumps and air-conditioning systems are well known. In such systems, a refrigerant liquid evaporates at low pressure taking heat from the surrounding zone. The resulting vapour is then compressed and passed to a condenser where it condenses and gives off heat to a second zone, the condensate being returned through an expansion valve to the evaporator, so completing the cycle. Mechanical energy required for compressing the vapour and pumping the liquid is provided by, for example, an electric motor or an internal combustion engine.
In addition to having a suitable boiling point and a high latent heat of vaporisation, the properties preferred in a refrigerant include low toxicity, non-flammability, non-corrosivity, high stability and freedom from objectionable odour. Other desirable properties are ready compressibility at pressures below 25 bars, low discharge temperature on compression, high refrigeration capacity, high efficiency (high coefficient of performance) and an evaporator pressure in excess of 1 bar at the desired evaporation temperature.
Dichlorodifluoromethane (refrigerant R-12) possesses a suitable combination of properties and was for many years the most widely used refrigerant. Due to international concern that fully and partially halogenated chlorofluorocarbons were damaging the earth's protective ozone layer, there was general agreement that their manufacture and use should be severely restricted and eventually phased out completely. The use of dichlorodifluoromethane was phased out in the 1990's.
Chlorodifluoromethane (R-22) was introduced as a replacement for R-12 because of its lower ozone depletion potential. Following concerns that R-22 is a potent greenhouse gas, its use is also being phased out.
Whilst heat transfer devices of the type to which the present invention relates are essentially closed systems, loss of refrigerant to the atmosphere can occur due to leakage during operation of the equipment or during maintenance procedures. It is important, therefore, to replace fully and partially halogenated chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants by materials having zero ozone depletion potentials.
In addition to the possibility of ozone depletion, it has been suggested that significant concentrations of halocarbon refrigerants in the atmosphere might contribute to global warming (the so-called greenhouse effect). It is desirable, therefore, to use refrigerants which have relatively short atmospheric lifetimes as a result of their ability to react with other atmospheric constituents such as hydroxyl radicals or as a result of ready degradation through photolytic processes.
R-410A and R-407 (including R-407A, R-407B and R-407C) have been introduced as a replacement refrigerant for R-22. However, R-22, R-410A and R-407 all have a high global warming potential (GWP, also known as greenhouse warming potential).
1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (refrigerant R-134a) was introduced as a replacement refrigerant for R-12. However, despite having a low ozone depletion potential, R-134a has a GWP of 1300. It would be desirable to find replacements for R-134a that have a lower GWP.
R-152a (1,1-difluoroethane) has been identified as an alternative to R-134a. It is somewhat more efficient than R-134a and has a greenhouse warming potential of 120. However the flammability of R-152a is judged too high, for example to permit its safe use in mobile air conditioning systems. In particular it is believed that its lower flammable limit in air is too low, its flame speeds are too high, and its ignition energy is too low.
Thus there is a need to provide alternative refrigerants having improved properties such as low flammability. Fluorocarbon combustion chemistry is complex and unpredictable. It is not always the case that mixing a non flammable fluorocarbon with a flammable fluorocarbon reduces the flammability of the fluid. For example, the inventors have found that if non flammable R-134a is mixed with flammable R-152a, the lower flammable limit of the mixture can be reduced relative to that of pure R-152a (i.e. the mixture can be more flammable than pure R-152a). The situation is rendered even more complex and less predictable if ternary compositions are considered.
There is also a need to provide alternative refrigerants that may be used in existing devices such as refrigeration devices with little or no modification.
R-1234yf (2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene) has been identified as a candidate alternative refrigerant to replace R-134a in certain applications, notably the mobile air conditioning or heat pumping applications. Its GWP is about 4. R-1234yf is flammable but its flammability characteristics are generally regarded as acceptable for some applications including mobile air conditioning or heat pumping. In particular its lower flammable limit, ignition energy and flame speed are all significantly lower than that of R-152a.
The environmental impact of operating an air conditioning or refrigeration system, in terms of the emissions of greenhouse gases, should be considered with reference not only to the so-called “direct” GWP of the refrigerant, but also with reference to the so-called “indirect” emissions, meaning those emissions of carbon dioxide resulting from consumption of electricity or fuel to operate the system. Several metrics of this total GWP impact have been developed, including those known as Total Equivalent Warming Impact (TEWI) analysis, or Life-Cycle Carbon Production (LCCP) analysis. Both of these measures include estimation of the effect of refrigerant GWP and energy efficiency on overall warming impact.
The energy efficiency and refrigeration capacity of R-1234yf have been found to be significantly lower than those of R-134a and in addition the fluid has been found to exhibit increased pressure drop in system pipework and heat exchangers. A consequence of this is that to use R-1234yf and achieve energy efficiency and cooling performance equivalent to R-134a, increased complexity of equipment and increased size of pipework is required, leading to an increase in indirect emissions associated with equipment. Furthermore, the production of R-1234yf is thought to be more complex and less efficient in its use of raw materials (fluorinated and chlorinated) than R-134a. So the adoption of R-1234yf to replace R-134a will consume more raw materials and result in more indirect emissions of greenhouse gases than does R-134a.
Some existing technologies designed for R-134a may not be able to accept even the reduced flammability of some heat transfer compositions (any composition having a GWP of less than 150 is believed to be flammable to some extent).
A principal object of the present invention is therefore to provide a heat transfer composition which is usable in its own right or suitable as a replacement for existing refrigeration usages which should have a reduced GWP, yet have a capacity and energy efficiency (which may be conveniently expressed as the “Coefficient of Performance”) ideally within 20% of the values, for example of those attained using existing refrigerants (e.g. R-134a, R-152a, R-1234yf, R-22, R-410A, R-407A, R-407B, R-407C, R507 and R-404a), and preferably within 10% or less (e.g. about 5%) of these values. It is known in the art that differences of this order between fluids are usually resolvable by redesign of equipment and system operational features without entailing significant cost differences. The composition should also ideally have reduced toxicity and acceptable flammability.